monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Misuto Ga
Misuto Ga is the verbal and wordy daughter of the Japanese kaiju Mothra and is Sachiko Ga's younger sister. Unlike her sister, she does not have her wings (yet) and is based upon Mothra's larvae form. She is also very intelligent, yet a bit hard to get to, and understand. Characteristics Personality and Traits Misuto Ga is an intelligent girl with a very high iQ, but is a bit hard to understand due to her wordy and verbal phrases she uses in her sentences. She is also a bit distant from her family and prefers to be by herself, rather than being with them (but she still has a soft side for them). But like her sister, she cares for nature and would suddenly go 'murder-mode' if the fairies were in dangered. She is also a bit nice when she wants to be, but would be a bit 'tsundere-ish' (she's also a bit snarky). Appearance Misuto is an anthromorphic ghoul with silver-white hair (that is cut short and put into a bun), fair-skin, emerald moth-like eyes (which works like those of a human's with light-sensors), brown pinchers around her face (thanks to Mishachu Tubby for pointing that out ^^;), and ginger-red/orange-like lips. Like I mentioned, her appearance is based upon Mothra's larvae form, and unlike her mother, does not have the full moth-like traits such as wings and a pair of antennea. She is also a bit slim, but also a bit short though. Interest(s) Misuto's many interests include things such as reading, dancing, singing (sometimes), writing, nature and her most favorite thing to do... talk verbally on purpose (after reading the 'Usulysses' too many times). She likes to confuse people with her verbal phrases and enjoys their reactions. Her favorite book is the Fault in Our Stars and enjoys reading and re-reading it. Misuto, when she was a bit younger, enjoyed taking walks around the island before she felt a bit distant towards her family. Biography Misuto grew up on a tropical place called 'Infant Island', the place where her mother was worshiped as a deity. She and her older sister Sachiko were treated like a deity too, and unlike her sister, Misuto enjoyed it. Misuto was home-schooled by the Shobijin for some time and learned how to read and write, and loved to take walks around the island. When Misuto was walking around, she found a book called 'Usulysses' and developed a love for verbal phrases and used it to talk to others. Her verbal phrases made her mother send her to school, which she wanted since she was still home-schooled when Sachiko was attending school, and was sent to the same school as her. Though she prefers attending school, Misuto somewhat misses her home-schooling sessions with the fairies. So Misuto pretty much used her verbal phrases to trick her mother into sending her to school. Relationships Family Misuto's family consist of her mother Mothra, and her older? sister Sachiko Ga. She loves her family but isn't very keen of her mother's desires (which is the reason she tricked her in the first place) and is a little jealous of her older sister, and she doesn't know why she's jealous. Friends Unlike her sister, she doesn't have any friends and whenever she tries to get friends, she either tries to hard or just plain confuses them with her verbal phrases. She can't help herself though, being verbal is just something she's addicted too. {Friend requests are available though} Enemies Misuto is quiet aware of the fact that she has made many enemies (due to her snarkiness) but she just ignores it, and enjoys making enemies actually, because she thinks it's 'fun to make enemies'. As you can see, Misuto has a bit of a twisted mind but don't blame her, that's how she plays. Romance Misuto isn't very interested in love, and has learned enough to make sure she isn't caught seen with a boy (thanks to her mom and the fairies) and considers herself 'a virgin' and 'a maiden'. Though if you play your cards right, Misuto might change her mind..... Pet For a pet, Misuto owns a silkworm larvae named 'Yosei' (which is Japanese for 'fairy') who is considered 'langurous and a bit of a procrastinator, but is still amiable' by Misuto. The Sobijin/Cosmos/Elias As mentioned in her biography section, the two fairies were her former home-schooling teachers, and they consider Misuto a 'princess' but like her sister, she thinks otherwise. Like her mother, Misuto would go 'murder-mode' if the fairies were in danger. Classical Monster Misuto is the daughter of Mothra, who is known as the 'Queen of Kaiju' or the 'Thing'. Like many butterflies or insects, they start out as larvae. If lucky, one can survive from dangers and form a crystalis. Then later, it becomes a giant butterfly like insect. Mothra is considered as a deity by the Sobijin people of Infant Island. Clothing Misuto's outfits are usually based upon her mother's larvae form and consist of many nature-like elements. Basic Misuto's basic attire consist of a lavender wrap-around dress (that resembles a cocoon; with long sleeves), a brown belt and choker, frilly, grey pieces at the bottom of her dress, grey fish-net leggings and lime-green wrap-around shoes (with lavender butterflies on each shoe) with burgundy-red heels that split (with two white wrap-arounds on each heels). She has her hair in a bun (that is held up by a lime band with a lavender-bow), and her hair reaches down to her shoulder. = Category:Yokai High Category:Original Characters Category:Mothra Category:Japanese Category:Females Category:Piplupgirl123's OCs